


Near Misses And Mistletoe Kisses

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, prompt - mistletoe, pure fluff, written for tww2018einterfluffevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: The month of December and an abundance of mistletoe, lead Hecate Hardbroom into a deep reminiscence and a welcomed surprise.





	Near Misses And Mistletoe Kisses

It was, once again, the month of December. An influx of snow and teenage excitement surrounded the castle of Cackle’s. Just another few reasons why Hecate Hardbroom felt woeful come Yuletide. 

 

The potions mistress was simply fed up of handing detentions out, left right and center, to girls of the upper school underneath sprigs of mistletoe. 

 

It wasn’t the intimate situations that bothered Hecate, although catching two girls kissing in her potions cupboard, was embarrassing, it was the fact that, despite numerous warnings, the girls still insisted in smuggling mistletoe into the castle. 

 

Mistletoe held a surprising amount of properties in relation to potion making, one of them being; the juice from its berries were the key ingredient in a highly restricted, destructive poison. For that reason, amongst others, it was unequivocally banned from inside the castle walls! 

 

The girls thought her a terrible monster, hell-bent on ruining any sort of happiness outside of their practice in the craft. Hecate lamented the untruth of the fact, whilst she did expect them to retain an air of proprietary, she did not expect (or want) them to adhere to the ridiculous, high standards her Father had imposed on her. 

 

Mischievous teenagers and mistletoe brought a reminiscence of her own days at school, out of her Father’s watchful eye, she had been free to relax, just a little. 

 

There was a sense of rebellious fun surrounding her friendship with Pippa Pentangle, and the bright blonde had inspired the first true bloom of happiness in Hecate’s heart. 

 

Like Hecate’s young charges of the present, Pippa’s excitable nature only increased throughout the season of Yule. 

 

In their first year, Pippa had taken to wearing a bunch, of what she thought was, mistletoe, tucked into her hairband. That was until Hecate had pointed out to her that the decoration was in fact: witches broom. 

 

Their second year had saw Pippa hand Hecate a small spring of the poisonous parasite as part of her Yuletide gift. Hecate had felt rather guilty having to decline the thoughtful present, and even worse when she insisted that Pippa destroy it. Her friends, eyes had shone with tears and her voice had quivered on apologizing. 

 

Third year saw a return of the witches broom hairpiece, this time Pippa insisting Hecate wear one also. 

On one December evening during her forth year, Hecate had been awoken during the middle of the night to a soft thud and muttered curse. She’d thrown the light on and jumped out of bed to find Pippa clutching her finger whilst hopping around on one foot. It seemed the blonde had inadvertently hit herself with a hammer, a hammer she’d been trying to use in order to nail a plastic wreath of mistletoe to the back of Hecate’s door. When Hecate informed her that it was traditionally a holly wreath one hung on their door, Pippa ran from the room in tears, leaving Hecate thoroughly confused. 

 

In her fifth year, Hecate had attempted to make up for her past mistakes by baking Pippa a large, mistletoe-shaped donut. However, Hecate’s repertoire did not include culinary skills, and the donut had risen so much it had blown the door from the school oven. 

 

Pippa thought the whole event hilarious and made sure Hecate know just how much the gesture meant - ‘after all, it’s the thought that counts’, she’d said. But Hecate had now come to the realization of just how much Pippa meant to her, she had wanted to do something special for her friend, and (dare she say it) something romantic. The fact that all had not gone to plan was further proof that her relationship with Pippa was not meant to be, they would be nothing more than friends, not ever. 

 

By the Yuletide season in her sixth year, being Pippa’s friend, and Pippa’s friend only, was becoming increasingly difficult for Hecate. Each moment she spent with the blonde, was a moment in which she had to call on all her self-restraint in order to refrain from catching Pippa’s lips in a heated kiss. 

 

She had been reluctant to accept the invitation to spend the season with the Pentanangle family, but Pippa’s persistence had prevailed. Hecate was to spend the fortnight of winter break that year, in absolute torture! 

 

The straw that had broken the camel’s back, had been Pippa declaring there was mistletoe overhead as they’d been sat on the edge of the large fountain in her garden. 

 

Pippa had been looking at her expectantly and, in that instant, Hecate had panicked thinking Pippa had discovered her secret. 

 

She’d avoided the situation by saying she was tired, and that night she had made the decision that would ensure she and Pippa remained estranged for the better part of thirty years. 

 

Thankfully, that was all in the past now, the thought of seeing Pippa in a few hours-time was the only thing propelling Hecate through the rest of her day. When the time came, she was so anxious to go to her lover, she actually cancelled her detentions for that evening, much to the disbelief of the half-dozen students that had congregated outside her classroom. 

 

Dismounting her broom on the lawn of Pentangle’s, not one hour later, Hecate gladly accepted the warm embrace Pippa bestowed upon her. From the closest of friends, to the distance of memories, to eventually: lovers, it was a journey Hecate was thankful for every single day. 

 

When Pippa declared she had a surprise for her, Hecate had not been expecting to be sat on the bed waiting from Pippa to emerge from the en-suite wearing nothing but a crown of real mistletoe. 

 

Her breath had been taken at the sight, she hadn’t even comprehended the fact her love had endangered herself for something so trivial. 

 

“Well, I’ve finally got you underneath the mistletoe, and this time you’re unable to run away.” Pippa straddled Hecate on the bed, her words whispered into the shell of an ear. 

 

Hecate was entirely at her mercy, but that did not stop her from stating the facts. “I believe the tradition dictates one must be caught in a doorframe...since neither of us are, I am not obliged to kiss you, but seen as it’s all that I desire, I shall grant you your wish. 

 

Hecate tilted her head upward, stumped to find her lips brushing nothing but cold air. 

 

“Oh no, Hiccup, darling. I require a kiss much more intimate in nature. You have kept me waiting a while, after all...” 

 

Pippa slithered down the length of Hecate’s body, divesting her lover of clothes as she went. By the time she was nestled between long, slim legs, Pippa had bared Hecate to her gaze completely, except dark stockings and a deep-red garter-belt, that had matched the rest of her underwear. 

 

“Can I claim my kiss now?” 

 

Pippa looked upon Hecate lovingly, her eyes full of want and need. To have such a creature harbor those feelings toward someone such as she, confused Hecate to no end, but she would fight the world and his wife in order to keep the love shared between them sacred and safe. 

 

“Please, Pippa...” 

 

The first lave of Pippa’s tongue, sent tremors rushing through Hecate’s whole body, and she whimpered at the force of them. 

 

“You’ve been so cruel to make me wait this long...but you’re being good now. Such a good girl, my darling Hecate.” 

 

The emotions evoked by those words, and the sensation of having them whispered so close to her core, sent Hecate’s hands flying into Pippa’s hair, her hips thrusting upwards in search of release. 

 

Pippa, in her true goddess form, gave Hecate all that she asked for. She wrapped her lips around the quivering, bundle of nerves, sucking and licking in unison. 

 

Nothing could ever come close to the fire of desire that Pippa, and only Pippa, could light inside of Hecate. 

 

Mistletoe may have been poisonous, but there was no correlation between that fact and the act it had currently produced. 

 

Between Hecate and Pippa, there was nothing but love.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry this is a day late, but i've been in meetings pretending to be an actual adult for the past two days. In actual fact, I may have written this whilst I was pretending to listen during said meeting...
> 
> Anyway, just so we're clear on age in relation to this little short, i'm from Scotland and our school system works a little differently than the rest of the UK, so i'm going to provide a little table here to help you understand the girls' ages during each school year mentioned;
> 
> First year- 12 to 13  
> Second year- 13 to 14  
> Third year- 14 to 15  
> Fourth year- 15 to 16  
> Fifth year- 16 to 17  
> Sixth year- 17 to 18
> 
> Hope that helped, slightly.:)
> 
> I am hoping to get the 4th prompt fill of this series posted sometime this evening...I hope, but in the meantime feel free to tell me what you think?
> 
> You can find me on;  
> Tumblr- @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram- @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
